


Secret Book Club

by SpongeGuy



Category: The Owl House (Cartoon)
Genre: F/F, Gay, NOT A SEQUEL TO SPELLBOUND, Secret Book Club, spoilers for Adventures in Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:01:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23748016
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpongeGuy/pseuds/SpongeGuy
Summary: Amity and Luz have their first ever secret book club meeting. What will unfold?
Relationships: Amity Blight/Luz Noceda
Comments: 10
Kudos: 281





	Secret Book Club

“Secret book club! Secret book club! Secret…”, Luz chanted excitedly, waving her arms around like crazy, before Amity shushed her, an annoyed frown hiding the slight frustrated smile she felt inside.

“Luz, I appreciate the excitement, but it’s hardly a secret if you chant all about it in the library. Also, be quiet, it’s a library.”, Amity said, and while she snuck towards the romance section, Luz nodded her head and made a zipping motion with her mouth.

“I’ll be quiet, Amity! That is, I’ll be quiet. Shh…”, she said, and she pretended she couldn’t speak at all, which lasted a whole 15 seconds, which was ok since it allowed Amity to quickly recap the last few days.

Man they had been wild! Just about a week ago she had gone to the library to read to the kids, and by the next morning she had gone from ignoring Luz to feeling hurt by Luz to being saved by Luz to saving Luz to wanting to think about their complicated relationship to…

Friends?

Amity wasn’t sure, but the day they had had in the snowy peaks had been quite the adventure, and she had tried her best to be nice. It was… Refreshing, being able to wave and smile at Luz and not feel like she was being weak.

She had actually managed to do a LOT: She had been able to admit to training, and she had been able to even accept the secret book club offer. She was even (quietly) excited to be classmates with Luz.

It was an odd feeling, but one Amity wasn’t sure she hated. In fact, she kind of liked it.

But it didn’t make the secret book club any less daunting, and Amity shivered a little as she reached the romance section, thoughts of the potential disasters to occur plaguing her mind for an instant before she returned to reality.

By which then Luz just couldn’t be quiet any longer.

“Oh my god that was so hard! I feel like I didn’t talk for an eternity how long was it?”

“About 25 seconds.”, Amity said, stifling a tiny giggle. (Ok, I got the timing off by ten seconds, BIG WHOOP) Luz was such a dork. How wonderful was that?

Removing the book that hid her safe place, the secret door opened and in a flash closed as Amity and Luz entered the room, Luz immediately circling it in wonder and glee.

“Oh man it’s still so cool!”, Luz conveyed with a little dance, and Amity, who rested her bag on a beanbag and sat down seriously, raised an eyebrow in surprise.

“Cool? It’s just a room.”

“Full of personality! Your personality! I’d kill for a place like this! Sadly, all I ever had was a crummy seat next to snotty 3 year olds.”

Amity nodded, slightly relating. “Replace them with Ed and Em, and that’s what I had before this room. I guess it is pretty cool.”, she smiled appreciatively, and Luz, still super excited, sat down next to Amity and withdrew her book from her hoodie pocket.

Amity removed her copy, and suddenly she froze. This… This was not normal. She was gonna talk about Azura, the thing she felt arguably most embarrassed about, with someone who understands. But, well…

How?

She wasn’t against it, but…

What if she went too far? What if she got so excited and weird that…

That Luz would leave her?

And then she would truly be alone?

The thoughts sent chills down Amity’s spine, and she began to panic. As Luz sat down, Amity suddenly got up and nervously said “HEY, uh, Luz…”

Luz, startled but curious, looked up and smiled that bright smile of hers, which made Amity blush for some reason or another. “Yep?”

Amity, trying to appear cool and disinterested, leaned on one of the shelves (“Please don’t break!”) and she asked Luz a question. “Say, um… I’m kind of thirsty. Maybe we should get some drinks first. Can’t read with a parched throat!”

“I’m a better liar than I thought!”, Amity thought to herself, before wincing from the statement. That sounded kinda wrong, but she wasn’t trying to hurt anyone, she just needed… Time! Yes, time! Before she could embarrass herself completely and lose her only friend who was also sort of pretty in that light.

“Weird thoughts about Luz? Is this the time?”, Amity asked herself in annoyance while Luz springed up and nodded.

“OOOH YEAH! I could use a drink! My lips are dry!”, she said, and then, joining and parting her lips with her hands, she mimicked “NEED… ENSLAVED… MOISTURE…”

“…What’s that?”, Amity asked, raising an eyebrow.

“Oh! Right! No memes on the boiling isles! Um…”, Luz put a hand to her chin and thought. How does one explain memes?

Amity meanwhile was curiously interested by two things: Earth’s culture (while not her obsession like Augstus’) was something she found intriguing (after all they DID create Azura) and secondly…

Luz’s brown eyes, brown like the earth and the silent trees that kept her company in her lonely walkes stared up to the ceiling in focus. Her hazelnut skin glinted in the light of the room, like a treasure box holding secrets. Her nose wrinkled adorably as she used all her brain power, and her mouth slowly curled up into the smile that made Amity want to smile too, just so that she could make this girl, this human, this Luz smile too.

Amity couldn’t always read her, but Luz was the loveliest thing she had ever seen.

Catching her very gay thoughts and panicking again, Amity decided to whistle innocently and finally Luz realized how to explain memes. “A ha!”, Luz said, pointing to the air, and then, out of nowhere, she dabbed.

Amity blinked in confusion and Luz stopped. “There! That was a dab, an earth meme that just won’t die!”

Amity genuinely tried to get it, and after a few seconds of formulating theories, she proposed an idea. “Ah, I think I understand! It’s a greeting!”

“…Sort of? It’s like… Ok, remember when we were stuck on the book in the library that night and you laughed because of me?”

Amity’s cheeks burned as brightly as the candles that night. Remember? How could she forget? It had been the best moment of her life in… Years! She could have relived it over and over again!

Amity coughed out a “Uh, yeah, I think so.” And Luz carried on excitedly, happy her point was coming across.

“Well, that’s a joke you and I get for VERY specific reasons! It’s an in-joke cause we get the context! That’s a meme! A contextual passing of information meant to delight the receiver since he has lived through said context.”

Amity, rolling her eyes humorously, barbing in a friendly like manner, opened the door of the hideout so they could get some water. “Of course you know more about in jokes than anything academic!”

Luz barbed back with an elbow nudge. “It’s a gift!”

A few minutes later, having drunk their water and bantered a bit more, the duo found themselves back in the room, but Amity was still concerned: Luz was fun to have around, and Amity just knew that she would kill the fun as ever if she went too far. She had to find a way to at least do it… Calmly.

Every fiber of her being hated this plan. Finally, a chance to talk Azura like she always wanted to, and here she was, limiting herself? But she HAD to! She couldn’t lose another friend… Not again!

Clearing her throat, Amity sat down and picked up the fifth Azura book, the one she and Luz both agreed was their favorite, and opened it on chapter one. 

Her fingers shook nervously as she stared at the page. “…So, we read the… The first chapter, and then we talk about what we liked?”

“That’s what I always understood!”, Luz replied cheerfully, and Amity gulped and so she began to read, Luz reading too.

This was the easy part, she had to admit. Just silent reading. There would be time before any embarrassing things. Time before it was all over.

For now, it was just herself, Luz, and the room. Lying down on bean bags, just warm enough, comfy and cozy.

Excepting an internal panic attack and years of self loathing, Amity would have had to call this a huge success!

And for a while, it was: Engrossed in her heroine’s latest enthralling escapade, Amity barely noticed Luz getting closer and closer. The human had gotten a little restless, and while reading together silently was comfy, she was sort of hoping to really READ with Amity. But afraid to overstep, she decided instead to ask slowly and quietly. Luz was no expert at making friends like Azura, but…

She knew that Amity needed it. So she tried her best.

“Where are you?”, she asked softly, smiling that squirrely smile of hers as she scooched up to Amity’s back, not wanting her to lift her eyes from the book.

Amity looked back for a moment, a little flustered. She hadn’t expected Luz to ask any questions, and the copy of Azura Luz had left on the other bean bag was question raising, but she also sort of liked feeling Luz behind her and her warm breath and soft hands on her back. Luz was so caring she instinctually began to make soothing circles on Amity’s back, who felt a sort of eureka. Was she always this tensed up?

“…Page 4.”, she answered, smiling slightly. Luz was so thoughtful. Why couldn’t she be like that too?

“Cool, cool…”, Luz replied nonchalantly but her touch and her love remained. Amity’s blush was increasing, but she wasn’t sure of her words.

“D…Do you need something or are… Are you just gonna sit there?”.

Amity found herself crossing her fingers and almost fist pumping when Luz replied “Hmm… I choose to just sit here.”

Luz was also blushing, but the girl wasn’t super aware of what she was feeling either, outside of a pounding heart. Amity was so cute, and soft, and her hair smelt like safety, and she wanted to kiss the back of her neck and tell her it was all right we will never part and maybe just maybe see that smile that made her feel like she was flying.

To see Amity smile… Would be a damn good adventure.

Amity’s face turned even more crimson as Luz hugged Amity from behind, and rested her left cheek on Amity’s left cheek. It was so calming…

Amity could have fallen asleep and she would have been satisfied.

“…All right.”

For a few moments, silence reigned, and then Luz asked “Amity… No offense, but could we perhaps read together? I kind of want to experience the adventure!”

Amity’s heart got caught in her throat. Reading aloud? That might just be worse than explaining her thoughts!

She desperately wanted to escape, to say no, to disappear, anything, but she couldn’t lose Luz. She couldn’t break her heart, not again, not even on something this miniscule.

Shakily, her voice quivered “…Ok…”, and she began to read from the beginning. She hadn’t gone far, anyway, she was so distracted.

Luz kept hugging Amity from behind, her warmth better than any blanket, and Amity didn’t even realize that they had interlaced hands, but she was loving it!

Reading, however? Not so much. Amity had opted to read as dryly as possible (“Azura forgive me!”) so that she wouldn’t go too passionate, and at first it was…

Horrible.

But try as she might, the geek inside Amity peeked out, the real Amity couldn’t help but sometimes raise an octave or act out a part or laugh at a joke.

Luz loved all that, but it was Amity’s eyes that could never hide. Her voice could try, and it mostly did, but her eyes flickered with life, and light.

Luz saw the real Amity, and god she wanted to make her happy.

“I really like how you do Azura’s voice! Mine is a lot… Hammier.”, Luz admitted, blushing sheepishly.

“Well, to each their own. I… I bet your Azura is great.”, Amity confessed, nervously placing a strand of hair behind her ear, which twitched upwards in happiness whenever Luz so much as existed.

Every once in a while, the two would agree that a part was so awesome, or giggle at a wiffed line delivery, or caress each other’s fingers as they interlaced, but the fun was to end soon. No matter how much she enjoyed the intoxicating freedom of being herself and reading Azura aloud, Amity’s voice was practically stricken with hypothermia as she uttered the final words of chapter one.

Closing the book, Amity turned around (breaking the hour long hug) and Luz, still grinning, sat right in front of her. Amity felt like she was being questioned by a police officer rather than a friend; the walls seemed to be closing in as Luz began to rattle a few quarries off of her.

“OH MY AZURA ISN’T THAT SUCH A GREAT OPENING CHAPTER? I LOOOOVE the battle with the elf creature, and how it’s revealed not to be Hecate’s fault!”

Amity bit her lip, forcing herself not to praise the genius foreshadowing.

“OOOH OOOH, and Azura’s new spell?! An ice spell?! So cool! Whoops! I made a funny!”, Luz laughed, almost rolling on the floor.

Amity giggled before she dug her nails into her bare palm, hurting herself. She couldn’t. She shouldn’t.

“Oh man, and and… Sorry, I’m still laughing like an idiot! Oh boi, Azura’s morning routine should be boring by now, but I mean it’s still so exciting!”

Amity felt tears march up her throat and strangle her. She wanted to so badly…

But she couldn’t be a weirdo, she couldn’t be imperfect, even here, even now.

She couldn’t lose Luz.

“Oh man, listen to me go on and on and not even ask you what you thought! Sorry, Amity, I just never got to do this! What did you think? I bet you have some AMAZING analyses of things I missed!”, Luz complimented, smiling eagerly and friendly like.

She was so beautiful…

She could never deserve such love.

“I…”

Amity felt herself shake and shiver. Luz looked around. It wasn’t cold.

“I… Um…”

Amity stuttered and her voice began to die out. Odd. Amity was always a very sure speaker.

Luz was beginning to worry, so she placed a hand on Amity’s lap. “Are… You ok?”

Amity had read many stories. And in most of them, there would be a big fight, or rant right about now.

But Amity was so afraid, and so nervous, and so sad, that she…

She just began to sob.

“…I’m not…”, was all she could muster as she wept, almost violently, tears crashing down onto the bean bags, her pale face glistening in the light, her eyes wide and pure.

Luz was surprised, and she almost gasped, before realizing what was up.

And, with zero hesitation, she scooped up Amity into a hug, letting the witch weep on her shoulders, harder and harder until she stopped and just hiccupped with small sniffles.

No words were spoken.

Amity felt Luz’s love loud and clear.

After many minutes, Amity broke the silence. “I’m… I’m not used to this. I’m… I’m supposed to be perfect.”

“I know. But it’s also ok to be weird with me, ya know?”

Amity knew, but…

“I don’t want to scare you off. I… I LOVE Azura, ok? I REALLY love it. After Willow… It was all I had. I… I can’t lose another friend. I can’t be alone in the dark again.”

Luz patted her back. “Lucky my name means light then, huh?”

Amity couldn’t help but giggle. “Dork…”, she said affectionately, before looking at Luz straight in the face, flushed from crying and from… Something else.

“Luz…”, she took a strand of hair and twirled it with her finger, not daring to look. “…I want to do this, but… Would you hate me?”

“Never.”, was the instant answer.

“…Why?”

Luz’s nose practically touched Amity’s.

“Because I like the real Amity. The one who read to kids, and waves in the middle of training, and who gushes over Azura, and whose eyes dance and her heart giggles as she does what she loves.”

Amity’s eyes widened with realization.

And suddenly, for the first time…

Her spirit broke free.

“OKSOLISTENTHEFORESHADOWINGFORTHEKINDLYEMPERORTOBETHEBADGUYISJUSTWOWSOWELLDONEANDDELICATELYHANDLEDIT’SACLICHEFORSUREBUTWEAREFOOLEDIWITHOLDTROPESREWORKEDINTOMEANINGFULDRAMAANDIMEANTHEJOKESFROMAZURARATHERTHANSOMESIDEKICKMAKEITFEELLIKESHE’SWORLDWEARYBUTSTILLKINDANDGENTLEANDHECATE’SCAMEOISTODIEFOROHMANIWANTTHEMTOKISSALREADYYESISHIPTHATIDON’TCAREBECAUSEICANCAREBEACAUSEOFYOUANDAAAAAAADHFIFHDIFHDSIFHDSIUFHDAUFNHADFNHARIHFWAIRFVHNIRAWKFNRAWIFWAIRFVBRIFVBIRVBAIRBAIRK!”

Amity stopped to take a breath, and she looked up, grinning wildly. “I HAVE SO MANY MORE THOUGHTS!”

Luz, who was wonderstuck and totally in love, shouted “TELL ME ALL OF THEM!”

For 3 whole hours Luz and Amity ran around like mad kids, jumping and shouting and playing and reenacting. They spoke of so much more than chapter one, they spoke of theories and moments, they shared fanart and jokes and for the first time ever Amity felt free. And it was a secret…

A secret she shared with Luz.

But alas, good times had to come to an end.

“I can’t believe we have to wait a whole week!”, Luz moaned, as they opened the door to the hideout.

Amity laughed and pretended to brag as she flipped her hair. “Luz, darling, I had to wait 8 years for this. A week is amateur hour. And you’re no amateur.”

Luz would have screamed, but library and shit.

Shyly, Luz stood there for a while and she and Amity blushed at each other. “Thank you…”, Amity said.

“Thank you too. I… I never got to do this too. It was…”

“Fun.”, they both said, before laughing again.

A minute that felt like eternity passed, the two not even noticing they were holding hands, and finally Luz turned around. “Well… See ya tomorrow, school mate!”

“I’ll help ya around. It’s the least I can do. Besides, I’d love to hangout.”, Amity replied.

Suddenly, Amity got an idea. Luz had allowed her to be free…

She wanted her to know that it went both ways.

And she wanted to be free…

All the time.

Remembering an earlier conversation, Amity positioned herself and suddenly called out to the barely moving Luz “Hey, Luz!”

Luz turned around quizzicly, before gasping hard: There, her arm turned to the sky, nailing it on the first try, was Amity Blight…

Dabbing.

As she stopped, she smiled. “…Thank you for freeing me. Please… Be the real you always. I… I love that Luz.”

Luz was so touched, she didn’t really think as she stepped up and did something even crazier than Amity dabbing.

On her tip toes, she whispered “I… I love you too.”

And she kissed her on the cheek.

Luz, blushing wildly, ran off shouting “BYE!”, the library shushing her.

Amity, blushing profusely, took a moment…

And smiled.

“…Secret girlfriend.”, she said.

And she skipped all the way home, not caring that people saw.

She was free, with Luz.


End file.
